The Young, Rich, and Vindictive
by ElectraHearts
Summary: Rebellious and snarky; Abigail Whittemore is your typical spoiled brat. With her brother at the top of the food chain, and her being forced to the bottom, she has her own problems to deal with, popularity being the least of her concerns. [Very Slightly AU, Stiles/OC]
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note; Here's a new story for you, guys. I've just started on the second chapter, and I'm working my hardest to get it done, as quickly as possible so you guys can get just a little bit more of an introduction to Abigail's character. But, all in all I'm super happy with this chapter. I don't commonly see many Jackson/OC sibling fics around, more of Scott/OC sibling than anything. But, I love those. Anyways, I'm cross posting this. Both on here, and Wattpad. So, if you have a Wattpad, you can check it out on there two. **Username, ElectraHeartss**. Also, I have a Polyvore, and I'll be posting the outfits for Abigail, ones for certain events and all that. **My username is ElectraHeartss**, so check that out, pls! _Favorites, Follows, or Reviews would be lovely._

_Note: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters, I only own Abby._

* * *

I bounced my left leg nervously, trembling with both excitement and fear. I tapped my fingers against the arm rest. My first day at a new school, again - unfortunately. Just when things start to go my way, or work in my favor, something has to come and ruin it. Always. It never seems to fail. I've become accustomed to the feeling of moving, not entirely. I wasn't necessarily new to the whole concept, in any sense. I mean I knew what to expect, but I still get those crazy jitters and butterflies and it was a major problem, learning how to adjust to the school and my peers. I was used to being the popular girl, I had the money and the looks, obviously. But, I wasn't a stickler for the rules, and constantly found myself in trouble. This was probably my fifth different school since I started Jr. High. After my first school change in seventh grade, my step parents had sent me to a secondary school. It was horrendous. The discipline was to harsh and I was seriously regretting what I'd ever done back at school. because it had sent me here, and in the moment, I wanted to be as far away as possible from the place. But, three school changes later, I found myself here, Beacon Hills High School.

My brother fiddled with the collar on his leather jacket. Jackson had moved here after my first time getting expelled. He moved to the top of the food chain fast. Found himself with major popularity and the attention was almost always on him. When it wasn't, it was usually on his girlfriend, Lydia. I'd never met her, but the way he had talked about her, he seemed so absolutely love struck which was odd for Jackson. I'd never seen him in such a vu vulnerable state. Jackson was captain of the lacrosse team, has been since eighth grade. He was a lax head, through and through. It was strangely irritating, I mean lacrosse. Jackson and his strange addiction to it, was a whole new level of irritating. Boys running around with sticks and throwing balls at each other seemed pointless. But, the sport was created for a reason, right? A very pointless one, but still.

I pushed the stray hairs that had fallen from my bun behind my ear and huffed. Jackson was still staring in his rear view mirror, clearly admiring himself. I scoffed and flicked his forehead with my thumb and middle finger.

"I'm still the cuter twin, Jackson." I grinned at my brother and he mocked my expression. "Spoiled brat." He said through a fake cough and laughed. My mouth hung open slightly, ready to say something, but all that came out was, "Dick!" I yelled, punching his shoulder, hard. "Ow!" He cried in pain as a few teens that were walking in front of the car stopped in their tracks to stare at us.

I ignored them and got out of the car, I glared at my brother who returned to gawking at himself in the rear view mirror, after a few more minutes of self admiration he got out of the car also. It seemed like a century when he finally got over to the other side of the car where I was standing. Jackson stared at my outfit with an amused look.

"Wow, Abigail." Jackson chuckled, "It seems like your fashion choices get worse with every new school you get moved to." I laughed as I looked down at my baggy mint green and beige stripped sweater. "C'mon, it's not that bad." I smiled, showing the sweater off. Jackson rolled his eyes and I tugged on his ear, turning it a bright shade of red. I giggled as he held it in pain. "It's cold anyways, might as well keep warm." Jackson let out a deep throaty chuckle, "It's northern California. What were you expecting?" I gave him a frustrated look and sighed.

Jackson looked over my shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair, "You'll be okay by yourself, right?" I was just about to answer when Jackson interrupted impatiently, "Great. See you later, Abby."

I grumbled to myself as I headed inside, "Sure, I'll be fine by myself. Don't know where a damn thing is in this place. Sure, I can find my way around, Jacks." I sighed and looked to my left where to boys were standing. One who's cheeks were flushed red and his hair was in a buzz cut, the other not so pale, and his hair was more shaggy. Kind of reminded my of a puppy. I smiled a little to myself, and the boys gave me a strange, confused look and my face heated up almost instantly. I hurried past them, ducking my head down and looking away.

Great, just friggin' great. I've been here all of about ten minutes and I've already managed to somehow ruin any chance of me becoming popular. Okay, maybe I was over exaggerating. But, people thinking I was some kind of freak was worst case scenario. Wow, I'm a freak. Fantastic way to start your first day, Abbs.

* * *

I had been sitting in the office for about half an hour already. The first period bell had since rang and the teenagers hurried off to their classes.

"Ms. Whittemore." A voice called from the door that had all of the sudden opened in front of me, it was the door that had led into the office. The voice was both warm and welcoming, but unfamiliar to me. A sense of confusion washed over me. How'd he know my last name, already? When I caught full sight of him, my question was answered. He had to be the principal, he was all dressed up, and he'd already had a girl standing behind him. She looked about my age, and by the look on her face she was uncomfortable. I guess she was nervous, I was probably just as equally nervous as well. She had a tight grip on the strap of her over the shoulder bag. One that was turning her knuckled white. Yeah, she was definitely nervous, or worried about something.

"Oh, you look just like your brother. A splitting image." He chuckled.

I laughed and stood up, "We are twins, sir."

He nodded his head, "Abigail, Allison." A lady from behind the desk called our names as she scurried over to us. She handed us both a piece of paper. Most likely our schedules. I took it and folded it up and shoved it into my pocket. Allison slipped it into her zipper pocket on her leather jacket.

"Well, Abigail," He looked at the girl behind him, "Allison."

The girl. Allison. She smiled sweetly, showing off her dimples, and I smiled back.

"Let's get you girls to class. I've kept you long enough."

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of the principal showing and explaining to us what and where things were, we'd made it to our first period class. It was probably already half over. I pulled my schedule out and looked at it. _Economic, Mr. Finstock_ it read. I huffed out a long breath as the principal opened the door, interrupting the class. Soon, all eyes were on Allison and I.

I spotted Jackson and sighed internally. Relief washed over me. Allison still looked tense, her smile a little forced. I nudged her with my hip a little, and she looked down at me, I was shorter than her, but only by a few inches. I gave her a hopeful smile and went back to staring at the students. The two boys I saw outside were in here too, along with Danny. Jackson's best friend. I'd met him numerous times and he was probably one of the most honest guys I've hung out with. I could talk about almost anything with him. I preferred talking to him more than Jackson.

"Class, " The principal announced, bring my attention back to the class, "This is Allison Argent and Abigail Whittemore." He said, gesturing towards us. I cringed when he'd said my last name. Because as soon as he said it, hushed whispers filled the classroom as they stole glances back and forth at Jackson and I. "Please do your best to make them feel welcome." He shared a few accusing glances at some students before leaving the classroom.

"Okay," The loudness and roughness of the teachers voice shocked me a little, "Just, take whatever seat you find that's open." I looked over and saw the seat in front of Jackson was empty, which also happened to be the seat behind Danny. I hurried over to the desk and slid into it without a word. Jackson leaned forward in his seat and started to say something. But, I pushed his head back with the palm of my hand, interrupting him.

"God, Abby. What's up with you?" He asked, fixing his already perfect hair.

"You left me, Asswipe. I didn't know where to go. You better thank god I found my way to the office." I stared at him with an icy glare, my blue eyes staring back at his. The guys I'd seen outside were staring at us, well me. Again. It was becoming annoying.

"Do you have a staring problem or am I just that hot that you can't keep your eyes off of me?" I asked in half pissed off, sarcastic tone. They both cleared their throats and turned back in there seats and I did the same. I smirked a little to myself, and looked over to my right a bit. I saw Allison take her seat behind the shaggy haired guy. He handed her a pen and she smiled. If anyone would have been that nice to me on any of my first days, I'd melt. I'd melt into a big puddle of goo, from the pure kindness and caring someone had showed me. I tapped my pencil on the side of the desk and rested my head in my hands as I listened to the teacher.

* * *

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and almost tried to throw it off until I realized it was Danny, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and he enveloped me into one of his infamous bear hugs. Danny was always so warm. Calm, also. I'd never seen him angry before. Not once in a fight either.

"Hey!" I greeted him cheerfully as we walked to my newly assigned locker. Jackson walked over with a girl, Lydia. Or so I assumed. I'd never met her in person. But, believe me she was definitely not ugly.

Lydia held her arms out, most likely expecting a hug. "I'm Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend." She smiled, it seemed fake, at least in my opinion. Like she was putting on a front. But, why? It's not like I was gonna steal her boyfriend. I mean, he's my brother for Christ sakes. "It's nice to finally meet you." I said through a forced smile, I felt Danny squeeze my shoulder gently, and I looked over at him, both of us sharing a laugh.

Allison walked over a few seconds later, "Oh, hey." Lydia greeted the girl. I stared at the two for a few seconds. "So, I'm guessing you two have already met?" I asked.

Allison nodded gently, and pulled her scarf down a little. I saw her steal a few glances to the left of me. The boy, who's name I hadn't been told, not yet at least. He was staring at Allison. He looked just like Jackson did when he talked about Lydia.

"Looks like he's major crushing you." I nudged her shoulder pointing indirectly towards the boy. Allison blushed a little and looked over at him quickly before turning back to our group.

"So, Jackson's having a party tomorrow night. Can you come?" Lydia asked, while Jackson brushed hair behind her ear.

"Er, I -" Jackson quickly interrupted her, "But, she does have to come to the Lacrosse game beforehand."

"Lacrosse?" She asked, "What about football?"

"Football?" He asked, "Football?" He asked again, laughing this time, "Football's a joke here at Beacon Hills."

Lydia was getting impatient, so she interfered, "So can you come?" She asked, hopeful.

"Um, I kind of have family night, tomorrow." Allison told her. Lie, I suspected. I'd lie to.

Lydia sighed, "Well, at least come to Lacrosse practice with me?"

Allison resisted, "I kind of have this -"

"Great! Let's go." Lydia smiled, pulling Allison along. I saw Allison tuck a hair behind her ear as she stole a glance back at the boy.

"For god sakes," I was getting irritated not knowing this boy's name. He'd been gawking at Allison and I most of the morning, along with his friend. Danny looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "What are their names? It's annoying the hell out of me."

Danny furrowed his brow, "Actually. I'm not really sure." He shrugged, and pulled me along, "Just find out yourself. Make friends." He smiled.

* * *

I walked Danny over to the boys locker room, by the lacrosse field. He was talking some nonsense about tryouts and knowing he'd make first line. Things I'd heard from Jackson plenty. If coach thought you were good enough, and you wouldn't embarrass the whole team while playing, you were a first liner. Wow. I've been spending way to much time talking to Jackson. The more time he spent talking to me about lacrosse the more of a lax head I was becoming. Danny gave me a quick hug before heading inside and I then headed to the end, and pushed one of the double doors open. I fell to the ground almost instantly when I felt a body press against mine. I groaned in pain as I hit my head.

"Watch where you're going, asswipe." I said through clenched teeth. The weight above me lifted after a few seconds, and I opened my eyes, which I had been squeezing closed, tightly without realizing it. I looked up to see the two boys from earlier staring down at me. The one with a buzz cut was holding his hand out. I hesitated on whether I should pull him down again, hard and make his head hit the concrete just like mine had. But, I just grinned politely, and took his hand as he helped me up.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized, "I-I wasn't watching were I was going and I, uh," The words came out to fast and jumbled, he chuckled softly and held his hand out again, this time wanting a hand shake, apparently, "I'm Stiles, uh, hi."

I reached forward to grab his hand and squeezed it with more force than should've been allowed. His face cringed a little, "And, I'm Abby. Just watch where you're going next time. _Freak_." I glared at both of the boys before letting his hand go and bumping hard into both of their shoulders as I walked past them and outside.

"Hmm, who's that?" Allison hummed gleefully and looked over at Lydia.

"I'm not sure who that is?" Lydia answered, her voice told me that she was barely even listening to Allison. It was a little weary, like she was busy with something else. She obviously was. She stared intently at her boyfriend as he rushed down the field and through the ball into the net.

I crossed my legs and watched the boys as they continued to play. "He keeps staring over here." I said, and Allison looked over at me, a small smile appeared on her face. "He seems really sweet, though."

I laughed sarcastically, "Because he gave you a pen?" I asked.

"No," She quickly replied, "He's just one of those guys, Jackson seems like one of those guys that can be a real ass. But, him. He's different."

I nodded my head, half listening as I watched the boys. One of them was sitting on a bench, and had been for the last twenty minutes. It was Stiles, the odd one that had practically run me over in the locker room. He tapped his foot nervously, and chewed on the finger of one of his gloves stressfully. He look flustered, but I didn't see any reason why he would be. Maybe he was nervous, but, I mean. He wasn't playing, at least not right now. I looked up to see one of the boys flip over a few of the players and throw the ball straight into the net. It was the boy, the boy that had been staring at Allison. The one Allison seemed so love struck with. She'd only known him for a day, less than a day actually. But, I guess love at first sight might be a real thing after all. I've never seen the term taken so literal though. The practice game soon ended and the boys hurried back to locker room, a smile plastered on a few of their faces. Clearly they'd made first line. I walked down the steps with Allison as Lydia ran over to Jackson

Jackson captured Lydia's lips in a quick kiss and she pulled back instantly, a disgusted look on her face. "Jackson, you're all gross and sweaty. You're gonna make me stink as well. Go shower before you touch me." The last part came out a little harsher than I knew she meant, but Jackson went on without a word.

Allison stumbled backwards into me and I caught her instantly, "Woah, Allison." I giggled, "You, alright?" I didn't get a reply. She was staring back at the boy, "Sorry, I didn't mean to," She interrupted him, "It-it's fine." And with that, I walked on back to the front of the school. I didn't need to wait around and watch the two stare at each other. It was like watching Jackson and Lydia make out, publicly. They'd done it countless times today at school and it wasn't appealing to me. Or anyone, really. Public PDA wasn't my thing. It grossed me out, and besides if I wanted to make out with a guy, I'd at least do it in private.

* * *

I stared around, looking for any sign of the Porsche. But, it was nowhere to be seen.

"Jackson!" I screamed in rage. Of course he forgot about me, I was left sitting on a bench outside the school with no ride home. No cars were sitting in the parking lot, either. So I didn't have a plan B. I looked around, and groaned in frustration. I was going to have to walk home. I hated walking home. I was used to an air condition car everyday. But, no. I had to walk out in the cold, the bitter cold. I guess that's about the same as AC, right? No. What am I thinking? God, I need a car. A car of my own, so I don't have to constantly rely on someone. Maybe I'd just ask mom and dad, but they were never home so I never had time. I guess that's what I get for having busy, rich step parents. Nothing ever wants to go my way, ever.

After walking for about an hour, my feet were killing me. I slipped off my teal flats and shoved them into my big Coach purse that was hanging loosely on my shoulder. I was sweating, too. How? I have not the slightest clue. Maybe because I'd been walking for the past hour without stopping, I was short of breath and I just wanted to sit down. My side was killing me and I swear I could collapse at any moment. Fortunately, the wind was blowing and the cool air felt good against my face and neck. I stopped when I reached the stop sign and rubbed the back of my neck and looked around. Was I lost? There were just trees and lots of green ahead of me. I didn't see my house. Believe me, I would be able to see my house from blocks away. It was always the biggest house on the block. I felt fatigued and I gripped onto the metal pole, laying my forehead against the cool metal. "God, how could I get lost?" I mumbled quietly, slowing my breaths. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, hoping that would make me feel better. But, unfortunately it did no good. I got to dizzy and began to lose my balance. Soon I found myself on the floor, and my vision went away, eventually turning black.

* * *

I awoke suddenly when I heard a man clear his throat. Big, warm arms were wrapped around my body, holding me bridal style, but my neck was held dangerously close to his. I felt a slight hint of stubble brush against my forehead. The rocking from the motion of walking was soothing me, it almost put me to sleep.

"Who- Who are you?" I asked, to weak to struggle or break free from the stranger. I mean he was trying to help me. At least I think he was.

"That's not important, I'm just going to get you home. Go back to sleep." The voice was surprisingly deep, but soft. I hadn't seen much of the mans face and I didn't really care at this moment. I soon gave back into sleep, the rocking soothing me.

* * *

I found myself laying in bed, my window ajar. The man had apparently brought me through my window. Smart, but surprising. How the hell did he get me up here in the first place. It was on the second floor of the house, but I guess it was the only way he wouldn't get attacked by Jackson. Jackson would jump any guy that touched me, other than him. I guess that's how brothers are supposed to act, right? God, it was annoying sometimes.

I was to weak to move, maybe even too weak to stand. I'd better not test it. I felt a soft knock on my door, and strawberry blonde curls fell to the side, peaking through my door. "Oh, she's home Jackson!" Lydia yelled, and I cringed. "Lydia, please. Not so loud."

"Sorry." She mumbled and made her way over to my bed, "You feeling okay? You're looking a little green." She laughed softly. I hurried a loud footsteps run up the stairs and my door was thrown open.

"Abby! Abby? Oh, thank god you're okay." He said in a rush, I grabbed one of the pillows beside me and threw it at him. It hit him right in the stomach, I suppressed my laughs.

"You left me, Jackson. How the hell could you forget I was still at school?" I asked, holding my forehead.

"I- I was so caught up with Lydia, I guess I forgot." He shrugged, trying not to make me angry.

"Forgot? Jackson, seriously!" I yelled, "Just get me something to drink. I think I'm dehydrated."

Jackson didn't question me and hurried downstairs. Lydia looked over at me, "I guess this was my fault." I looked at her, my face emotionless, "It happens, I guess. Just don't make him forget next time. I mean, he's who I have to rely on for a ride. I don't have a car, and I don't think my step parents will be giving me one anytime soon." Lydia nodded and stood up as Jackson walked back into the room. He handed a glass of water and I glared at him.

"Go." I demanded, "Close my window, too. Along with the shades, and my door." I took a long sip of the glass of water.

"You're going to bed already?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, now just go. I've had enough of you for one day." I grumbled pulling the blanket over me.

He hurried over and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I sat there, in the darkness. The quiet was beginning to creep up on me and gave me a slight uneasy feeling. I honestly hated the dark sometimes. I was alone, too. I shook the thought away and squeezed my eyes close. I listen to the faint ticking of the clock, hoping it would drive me to sleep. It soon did, and I slept the whole night through.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Aw, hey new story followers and readers. Honestly, I'd consider this a second part to chapter one, but I'm just going to go ahead and label it chapter two, that's really my only excuse for it being under 3,500 words. Because I like to have my chapters at least that length, but sometimes I can't think and get frustrated. But, weyhey anyways. I've posted the outfit for this chapter on Polyvore, like I will be doing frequently, for the following ones. Also, you can check out this story on Wattpad. I expected to get this chapter out sooner, but I got a tad bit sick, and was to weak to even think about writing, or typing. So, I apoligze for any grammar mistakes, I did my best searching through and trying to find the majority of them. But, I give you an update now. Enjoy! _Review, Favorite, and Follow. xoxo_

_Note; I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. I only own Abby._

* * *

The day had passed faster than I wanted it to. Even the school is a bore, I'd rather be at school, right now. Rather than getting ready for a party I had no idea about, until yesterday. If I'd known maybe a week in advance, I'd be fine. But, I felt rushed. I was trying to look my best and find nice clothes, all the while getting things ready for the party. I'd manage to get most of everything set up, without any help. Jackson was to busy trying to look perfect and Lydia, well you should already know how Lydia is. But, let me not be hypocritical about this, because I'm the same way. I just feel like I'm doing everything by myself, and really, I am.

The alcohol were set in the coolers outside on the white tables I had set up. God, did we have a lot of alcohol. I don't think our step parents cared if we drank. I mean, they were hardly ever there, at the house. So, I guess it didn't matter. Jackson was a complete asshole when he was drunk, though. Me, I was just a big drunk, wasted mess. The first guy to wink at me, or say something nice would probably get me out of my dress. If that makes me sound like a whore who lost her virginity to a tool who just wanted some ass, think again. Because, if you really need to know, I'm still a virgin, with no boyfriend. I've had maybe one boyfriend, through my whole life, honestly. It was Danny, way before he told me he was gay. Maybe that's why we were so close, we shared a lot of our first together. This was around seventh grade, though. I've been single ever since. Relationships scare me, it's like I have an acute phobia to people that get close to me.

I grabbed the necklace on my dresser to finish off my outfit. A floral, long sleeved crop top, black high-waisted shorts, and my favorite boots. I tried not to look to done up, even though most of the time that's what I was going for. It was a Friday night, I just wanted to relax and have fun. But, apparently the night was incapable of letting that happen, because I was still setting things up, by the time the doorbell first rang.

* * *

Allison had brought the boy and that Stiles guy. Stiles avoided eye contact with me, and I continued to set up the things. Jackson rushed down the stairs as he was putting on a tie. Talk about formal, I don't see how Jackson dresses himself every morning, to be honest. "What are those two jokes doing here?" He asked as Lydia helped him with his tie. "I told Allison to come early," Jackson interrupted Lydia, "So she brought Scott?" Lydia nodded and tightened the tie a little to much, on purpose. "That's her date. Deal with it." Jackson rolled his eyes, and pointed at thumb behind him towards Stiles, "What about him?" Lydia shrugged, "I guess he decided to tag along." Jackson ran his fingers through the front of his hair, "These two dumb asses better not ruin my party."

I let out a sarcastic laugh, and it was louder than I meant it to be, "Your party?' I asked, a slight hint of anger creeping through my voice, "I've set up this whole thing, so it's my party, more or less. I haven't seen you do anything, but try and look pretty. I've managed to set all this up, and get dressed, withing two hours. So, if anything, it's _my_ party. Case closed." Jackson mouth hung open slightly, "But, we're twins, so that means we share things, right?" I laughed at what he'd just said. "No." He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug that could probably break my spine if he squeezed me any tighter. "I'll pay you, alright?" Jackson whispered in my ear, and I smirked a little, "Thanks for setting it all up." I pushed him away playfully, "Two hundred?" I asked, and I heard Jackson sigh a mumble something under his breath, "Fine."

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes to set up the rest of the things. Except for a few things Jackson would make me move outside. Like, the sound system, which was unfair. I'm about a hundred and ten pounds and that thing probably weighs a ton. "Stiles, why don't you help her?" Scott suggested as Allison pulled him up the stairs, both follow Lydia. Jackson watched us two as he poured himself a drink. "Would you just go, dude?" Jackson laughed again, "Don't mind me." He said as he walked up the stairs, a smirk plastered onto his face. I rolled my eyes and pointed at one of the giant speakers, "Grab that side." I told Stiles as we carried it outside, there was an awkward silence, a very awkward silence. Stiles hated me at this point, he wouldn't look at me, or talk to me. We sat the speaker on one of the stands that had been set up, specially for the sound system. We continued to do this for about ten more minutes until I'd gotten most of the thing outside. I was getting aggravated and the silence was killing me.

"God, will you just say something?!" I shouted, "I'm sorry I called you a freak!"

Stiles stared back at me with wide eyes, his cheeks were red and he looked like one of those deer when you startle them. Maybe I scared him? Not likely. Maybe it was the yelling? Not likely, either. Maybe it was just... me? We stared at each other for a few minutes, in silence. Stiles looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet. He had this look of complete humor on his face now.

"You're really mean." Was all Stiles could say, "and you yell all the time." Stiles was beginning to become a little more comfortable talking to me, by the sounds of it. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry you can't watch where you're going." I said, this conversation was about to turn into an argument, I already knew it. "I said sorry!" He yelled, "I thought I had a concussion." I argued, "Oh, stop being such a baby. Your head barely hit the concrete." My mouth hung open, and I swear to god I was ready to attack Stiles, and I think Stiles became well aware of that, and began to back away slightly. "Oh, I'm a baby?" I asked, teasing a little, "Well seeing as I'm a freak, looks like were even." He smiled. I got incredibly close to Stiles, as looked up at him. He towered over me by about seven inches, give or take. "Just watch what you say next time, because if not, I can ruin you." I smirked, "What, like your brother already has?" He asked, "You don't intimidate me, Abby." I stared back at him, not knowing quite what to say. Stiles spoke up again, "Why don't we forget that whole incident ever happened, move on." Stiles suggested, and I laughed, "Fine, but I plan to get my revenge. Whether it be tonight or tomorrow, who knows?" I smirked, "But I'll get you back."

Okay, maybe I was taking this too far. But, it's not like I was really going to hurt him. Maybe, a little social embarrassment, but nothing too vast. Stiles handed me the last part to the sound system, it was small. So, I could just easily place it on top. He shoved it into my hands with more force than he knew he should've used, and the sharp edge on the object sliced into my hand, leaving a deep gash. I dropped it in an instant, "Stiles!" I shrieked, holding the palm of my hand, it already began oozing with blood. Stiles mouth was hung open, wide. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." He said, rushing inside to grab paper towels of the counter. He was back within a matter of seconds, applying pressure to my hand.

"I'm going to kill you." I said through clenched teeth. Stiles looked at me, but remained quiet.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Scott asked, joined also by Allison, Lydia, and Jackson.

"I- uh, she cut her hand." Stiles stuttered, looking back at the group. Allison leaned over Scott's shoulder, "Do you need a band-aid, or?" Her voice was soft, filled with slight worry.

"I don't think I'll need a band-aid for this," I said, removing the paper towels from my hand and showing it to the others.

"Oh my god." Lydia grimaced, "What the hell did you do?"

I looked over at Stiles, and he bit his bottom lip. Jackson saw the expression on Stiles face, and before Jackson could say anything, I spoke up, "Doesn't matter, I just need to clean it, or something. There's a lot of blood."

Scott walked over to me and looked at my hand, "I've fixed broken arms, and done tons of stitches. I could probably get this fixed up within like, ten minutes." I nodded, and Scott took me inside. I sat down on the counter as he began calling out orders to the others to go get things. "It doesn't look like it went to deep." He said, sliding his finger over the gash. I hissed and grabbed the edge of the counter, "At least you don't need stitches." He told me, and it seemed like his way of saying stop being such a wimp. The others returned a few minutes later with a numerous amount of items. Gauze, rubbing alcohol, surgical tape, and a lot of others things that I had no idea what they were. But, they filled up the counter. Scott began grabbing at things, and cleaned off my hand. When Scott slid the rubbing alcohol over my hand, I screamed in pain, and jerked my arm. Scott grabbed it and held it down. His strength was surprising, overpowering. I gave in, and the pain subsided. About fifteen minutes later the agonizing pain was over, everything was cleaned up, and guests were filling the house.

* * *

I'd met Danny outside in the backyard and we drank a couple of beers as we talked. He hugged me before walking off with his boyfriend. I smiled slightly at the other guy and he waved. I looked to my left and saw Jackson and Lydia making out on the side of the house. "Wow." I grumbled and looked away quickly. I walked over to the trash bin and threw the empty bottle in. I stumbled back at the sight of man standing beside it. "I'm pretty sure you don't go to Beacon Hills," I chuckled, and the broody guy ignored me, his piercing green eyes set on someone else. I examined the man's face.

"I'd watch out for your friend tonight." The man spoke, and turned his gaze on me. I was confused, and I looked back to where he'd been staring. Scott was staring back at me, Allison's arms were wrapped securely around his neck. I looked back again, to where the man had been standing and he was gone. I looked around, to see if he'd wandered away. But, he hadn't. He was nowhere to be seen. He'd had to of magically disappeared into thin air, but I knew that was impossible. I thought back to what he'd looked like. The stubble, that same black hair, his face. It was all a blur. And his voice, the deepness, roughness. It was all so familiar, yet I couldn't grasp who he was or his name. Then it clicked, something in my mind just clicked. The day before, the man who carried me home. It was him, I knew it was. The voices were similar, and I had this feeling in my gut. Even though, really I never liked going with a feeling like this, I had to.

I walked back over to the crowd and grabbed at another beer, twisting the top off and throwing it to to the side. I walked inside to the kitchen and I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me toward the somewhat crowded hallways. I turned around, ready to yell and scream at whoever had grabbed me. But, it was Stiles. He looked at me apologetically. "I'm really sorry about your hand, Abby." He said, "And for calling you names, and for running into you, and for anything else I might have done." I laughed and took a sip of the beer, "What?" He asked. "It's fine. Yeah, I'm pissed about my hand, but I'm over it. Or maybe I'm just to drunk to care. Either way, be happy I'm not yelling at you." He laughed softly, "So, are we good? Or do you still wanna kill me?" I leaned against the wall, "It's a bit of a toss up, but for now... we're good." I smiled, taking another sip from the bottle. "You seem tense." I said, tilting my head to the side, I held out the half filled beer bottle, "Here, drink." Stiles shook his head in disagreement, "I- I'm good. Thanks, though." His eyes wandered around, but my eyes remained on him. I glared at him until his eyes returned to me, "What?" He asked, "Drink, now. It's not like you're going to get shit face wasted off of one little sip." Stiles facial expression told me he wanted to argue, but he gave in and took the bottle. I licked my lips and stared at him, "Now drink the rest." I giggled, "It's a party, you need to have fun." Stiles laughed and eased himself back against the wall.

* * *

At some point, we ended up in an empty hall way, we sat next to each other on the floor. I don't know how long I'd been talking to Stiles, but it seemed like forever. People could probably hear us from outside, by how loud we'd been laughing. Everything's so much easier when you're drunk. It's like we'd been talking for hours, and I'd hadn't even noticed. "I should probably get going, if I don't leave now, I'll probably pass out here on the floor." He chuckled, pushing himself up off the ground. He extended a hand towards me, and I smiled. Part of this reminded me of yesterday when he'd pushed me down. "God, sleep sounds so good, right now." I mumbled. I followed Stiles out into the crowded hallway, and we talked a few more minutes. I was suddenly shoved into Stiles when Scott came rushing past us, holding his head in his hands, and stumbling around like he'd had to much to drink. Allison followed closely behind, but Scott was just fast enough to avoid her every time she'd reach out to grab for him.

_"I'd watch out for your friend tonight."_ The voice played over in over in my head. Maybe something bad was about to happen to Scott. My expression was filled with worry. I looked up at Stiles, he had his hands on my shoulders, helping my steady myself. Because one, I was drunk. And two, I'd just been shoved. "Go help, Scott." I said quietly, "He needs your help." I mumbled to him, and he gave me a worrying look as he rushed outside after his friend.

* * *

About an hour later the party was officially over. Lydia had left and it was just Jackson and I. I ended up sprawled out on my bed, half dressed and my hair was literally everywhere. I left the mess for Jackson to clean up, which he argued with me about, but I still won. Obviously. Jackson crawled into bed with me, after he'd cleaned up a majority of the mess the reckless teenagers had left.

"You feeling okay?" He asked as we laid there in darkness. "Fine." I shrugged, "Maybe a little nauseous, and my hand still hurts." Jackson sighed, "What exactly happened out there, how did you get your hand so bruised up?"

I cleared my throat, "Just a little argument with Stiles, he got a little angry, and he had a sharp object. It wasn't intentional." The cool air coming from my window blew through the room, it had the chill that was just right. Almost winter, but still fall. I loved winter, it was probably the best time of the year. Even tough you froze your ass off half the time you were outside. Jackson's face turned to anger, "Do I need to kick his ass?" He grumbled, "Calm down, hot shot." I laughed, "I'm okay. Besides, I can handle it myself."

"God," he mumbled as I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, "You're going to get yourself into some serious trouble one of these days." He chuckled, "I already do." I laughed.

Soon we both gave into sleep. The house reeked of alcohol and cheap food, it was stuffy, but the cool air helped. Someone could've said it looked weird, or it was wierd to see brother and sister cuddled up together in bed, like us. But, it was comforting. Like when a pack would cuddle together for comfort and relief. It was the same way for us. I felt like this was the only comforting moment I'd had in months, maybe even years.


End file.
